


Save Me. Love Me.

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Bobby Wasabi, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Jack's parents are homophobic, Jarry, Karate, Love, M/M, Main Couple is gay, Not Overly Graphic, Pain, Protective Jerry, Scared Jack, Screaming, Violence, dojo - Freeform, homophobic parents, love found in dojo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Jack Brewer and Jerry Martinez. Jack's parents and brother are very homophobic so Kim's family, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy help after what all happens.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>There is violence but I did not go into detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Just Happened

Jerry comes running into the dojo screaming noticing no one is there making a move for somewhere to hide before Phil gets in there. He hears his name being called by Phil. Jerry gasps quickly crawling into Jack's locker accidentally slamming the door, "Darn it!"

"Jerry!" Phil screams, "I get you next time!"

Jerry hears Phil leave letting out a scream, "Jack! Rudy! Kim! Milton!"

Jack comes running in from the locker room, "Jerry?"

"In here!" Jerry screams. Jack goes over opening his locker getting attacked by Jerry. Jack tumbles to the ground with Jerry directly on top of him. Jerry doesn't realize what's going on when his lips collide with Jack's. Jack's eyes widen but slowly enjoys it.

"Jerry?" Jack whispers as Jerry pulls away.

"I'm sorry," Jerry begins to get up. Jack pulls him back down kissing him again. Jerry kisses back pulling away with a smirk.

"I liked it," Jack mumbles his eyes still closed.

"Can I tell you something?" Jerry questions.

"Of course," Jack stares up at Jerry.

"I've been in love with you since you jumped through the wall," Jerry admits.

"When we met for the first time it was different but I liked it you were and are so hot," Jack confesses, "I did think you were also a little insane but yet just cute."

"Jack! Jerry!" Kim comes in yelling. Jerry jumps up helping Jack up.

"Whatcha need?" Jack asks.

"Rudy needs all of us," Kim heads back to the courtyard.

*************

A week later at school, Jack goes over to Jerry, "Can we talk in private? Please?"

"Of course," Jerry takes him to the janitor's closest.

Jack sits down on a pail, "About what happened a week ago.

"What about it?" Jerry pulls up another pail sitting knee to knee with Jack.

"The kiss," Jack looks up taking Jerry's hands, "I loved it lots and I was wondering if we could?"

"Date?" Jerry asks. Jack nods shyly. "Yes! That would be awesome!" Jerry exclaims.

Jack smiles, "We should tell our parents in a week. You tell your parents at supper while I tell my parents."

"Like on the same night?"

"Yeah. Then after go on a little meet up date," Jack lightens up more.

"You've been thinking," Jerry smirks, "Let's do it." The school bell rings and Kim, Milton, Jerry and Jack all walk to the dojo together but on their walk things get discussed.

"Jack, don't we have something to tell these two?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah we do," Jack smiles taking hands with Jerry.

"We are dating," Jerry holds their linked hands up showing Milton and Kim.

"Congrats guys!" Kim pushes open the door for everyone.

"Thanks, Kim," Jack smiles.

"Wow..." Milton looks up, "That is great!"

"What is great?" Rudy walks out of his office.

"Jack and Jerry are dating!" Kim spills for them.

"Really?" Rudy questions.

"Yup," Jerry pulls Jack in pressing a kiss to his plump lips getting a little moan out of Jack.

"Congratulations!" Rudy hugs both of them.


	2. Telling Parents

Jerry, his mother and sisters are sitting at their dining table eating supper. Jerry looks up at his mom, "Mom?"

"Yes?" Dani Martinez replies.

"You've always knew I've had a thing for guys right?"

"You've said it before. Why?"

"Jack and I are dating," he looks up at her then at his sisters.

"Oh! That is fantastic!" she smiles, "Were you scared to tell us?"

"A little but I'm glad you are okay with it," Jerry smiles.

"We will always love you. Don't you worry about that," she smiles back looking at Jerry than at his sisters getting nods from all the girls.

"Thank you everyone," Jerry blushes, "We actually have a 'I'll meet you there date. So I'll see you all later."

"Okay. Bye. Have fun," Dani waves him out.

********

Jack continues to play with his food while everyone is eating. "What's on your mind?" his mother asks.

"I have an announcement," Jack looks at his dad to his mom and lastly his brother.

"Go on," his father insists.

"I'm gay and I'm dating Jerry," Jack looks down.

"WHAT?!" his father gets up slamming his fist on the table. Jack swallows hard. "Get up!" his father yells. Jack stands up his father rips everything out of Jack's pockets, "Get your arse up to the spare room! If you dare get near the bed things will be worse later!" Jack nods as he goes running up the steps. Jack curls up in the corner crying for what seems like forever before he hears his father storming up the steps. Jeff, Jack's father swings the door open, "JACK!"

"Yes?" Jack whines.

"Making sure you were still awake!" Jeff pulls his belt out. Jack turns in curiosity just as the medal end gets wiped into his back. Jack lets out scream after scream of pain. The wiping lasts right before Jack blacks out as Jeff kneels down next to him holding Jack's cell phone, "See this?"

Jack nods, "Mhm."

Jeff snaps it, "No more."

"Can I come out?" Jack innocently asks.

"Not a chance!" Jeff leaves the room, "If you ain't there in the morning you know what will happen." Jack nods.

Jack waits for Jeff to leave before mumbling between sobs, "All I want is Jerry."


	3. Needing Jerry

Early the next morning, Tessa Brewer, Jack's mother walks in, "Jack!"

"Hmm?" Jack rubs at his eyes not remembering the night before.

"Lay out," she commands. Jack moves from the corner laying down on his stomach. "On your back."

"My back hurts," Jack gives her a puzzled look.

"You think I'm going to care?" she questions.

"You're a nurse," Jack whines, "Why don't you-"

"SHUT UP," Tessa yells at him. Jack whimpers rolling himself over onto his back. Tessa smiles, "Good." She grabs the set of old used syringes from the bag she brought in. Jack watches her getting more and more so scared. Tessa smirks, "Might be painful," she pokes and proods the little syringes everywhere not caring what kind of syringe it may be. Jack screams and squirms wanting desperately to get away. She isn't in there long before Jack passes out.

Jack lets out a groan a little after noon, "Theo?" he hears him coming.

"Hey Fag!" Theo smirks opening the door.

"What you gonna do?" Jack whimpers laying in the same spot he was in when his mother poked and prodded him.

"You'll see soon enough," Theo sits on Jack's cloth area getting a whine. "Feel good baby brother?"

"No," Jack squirms.

"I wouldn't!" Theo's chest hits the middle of Jack's chest hard making a thumping noise. Jack screeches attempting to fight back. "Don't you dare!" Theo continues to pound on Jack's chest and face. Jack simply lays there crying and whining again till he passes out.

Jack comes to still laying in the moddle of the floor quickly curling up in the corner. A good 4 hours pass before his father flings open the door, "JACK? YOU AWAKE?" Jack simply nods a bit terrified of something new might happen. "I only added spikes to the belt. I'm being generous now let alone for the future nailing Jack in the center of the back getting a good scream from him.

******  
Unfortunately this is how his days go by, his mother in the morning, his brother in the afternoon and his father at night. Also unfortunately for Jack, Jerrry knows nothing about it. Jerry is constantly asking around school if anyone has seen Jack anywhere in Seaford but no one knows. Kim, Milton, and Rudy have helped Jerry search every last inch of Seaford but no Jack anywhere. Jerry now cries himself asleep and just isn't is normal self without Jack around. The other Wasabi Warriors are honestly worried sick about their bad-boy skater-boy, Jack Brewer.

*******

It has been about 6 weeks since Jack's disappearance. Jerry is more worried than ever. His 3 little sisters are scared because Jerry is worried which makes their mother upset which is never a good thing.

Over in the Brewer house, Tessa flings the guest room door open, "Oooooh Jackie!" Jack whines as he pulls together what energy he has left in his body. "What's wrong sweetie?" she kneels down by him.

"I'm done!" he screams getting up and jumping out the window hitting the ground with a thud.

"Fag escape!!!" Tessa yells.

"He got out?" Jeff sneers angrily. Jack manages to get up running towards Jerry's house.

"Should I go after him?" Theo asks.

"No," Jeff sits back down, "he'll be dead by the time he gets anywhere."


	4. Jack?

Jerry comes downstairs actually ready for school, "Mom? What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Dani answers smiling, "Glad to see you ready on time."

"Yeah..." Jerry sighs grabbing a plate and a pancake that he simply eats putting the plate back on the counter.

"I'm gonna go," he waves at his mom.

"Okay. Your sisters caught the bus," she waves.

"Okay," Jerry opens the door letting out a scream, "Jack?!"

Dani looks around the kitchen door, "What?"

Jerry kneels down by his passed out black belt boyfriend, "Jack? Wake up!" he slowly picks Jack up.

Dani walks over helping Jerry get Jack onto the couch, "I'll get our first aid kit."

"Kay," Jerry kneels down by the couch trying to wake up, "Come on babe."

"Jerry come here and help me!" Dani yells from a storage room.

"Coming," Jerry runs in by her.

Jack whines and moans feeling the soft cushions under himself, "no," he whispers quickly crawling to the nearest corner letting out a whimper thinking he'll be in trouble.

"Jack?" Jerry questions.

"Please don't do anymore!" Jack screeches tucking his head tighter between his legs.

Jerry carefully kneels down by Jack, "Jack its me Jerry."

"Did they hurt you too?" Jack whines not moving.

"No. Jack your at my house," Jerry gently lifts Jack's head.

Jack gasps looking at him, "Jerry? Your house?"

Jerry nods, "My house. My mom is getting her medical kit."

"Why?" Jack slowly turns around grabbing Jerry's hand.

Jerry smiles gently rubbing his thumb over the back side of Jack's hand, "Can I get you back on the couch?" Jack nods reaching for Jerry. Jerry helps Jack up being as gentle as possible. Jack lets out a scream pulling his foot away from the floor. "What is it?"

"My ankle hurts," Jack hisses in pain.

"Okay," Jerry picks him up setting him on the couch. Jack whimpers slowly settling into the softness. "When was the last time you ate?" Jerry studies Jack's pale face and sickly looking body.

"Since I told my parents," his face goes paler quickly slamming his knees to his chest.

"Mom?!" Jerry calls out.

"What?" she comes in with her bag of stuff.

"How many weeks ago did I tell you about Jack and me being gay and going out and stuff like that," Jerry asks concerned.

"Going on 6 weeks," she looks between the two boys and then into her bag. Pretty soon Jack blacks out again.

"JACK!" Jerry screams instantly shaking him.

"Jerry knock it off!" Dani pulls him away from Jack.

"But mom!" Jerry pleads.

"You'll give him a good headache and we don't need that when he doesn't feel good already!" she scolds. Jerry sighs grabbing Jack's hand in defeat. Jack lets out a quiet little moan.

"Jack?" Jerry questions leaning in closer to Jack's face.

"Hmm?" Jack moans again.

"Wake up please?" Jerry pleads.

"Hungry," Jack simply replies.

"You like pancakes?" Dani asks.

"Yes please," Jack's eyes slowly open. Jerry presses a kiss to Jack's hand making Jack stare at him in a bit of confusion.

"You okay babe?" Jerry asks noticing that hint of confusion.

"Babe?" Jack asks, "I thought you would have thought that I hated you or you hated me or something because I never came to the dojo after I told my parents."

"Oh gosh no! I wondered why you didn't come and I don't hate you not ever," Jerry leans down kissing Jack firmly on the lips. Jack slowly moves his lips along with Jerry's. Jerry pulls back smiling, "I love you, Jack."

Jack gasps, " I love you too, Jerry." Dani returns with the pancakes, syrup, and a glass of milk.

"Thank you mom," Jerry takes the plate, "You want syrup?"

"Not too much," Jack reaches over grabbing the syrup bottle, "Plate."

Jerry holds the plate to him, "I'm going to feed you."

"Why?" Jack gives Jerry a puzzled look as he squeezes the syrup he wants onto the pancakes.

"Case you black out or something I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself," Jerry admits as he takes the syrup from Jack, "Want a drink first?"

"Please," Jack reaches for the cup next to Jerry. Jerry hands it to him watching Jack carefully making sure he doesn't spill it. Jack hands it back to Jerry.

Jerry smiles, "Open up," he holds a piece of pancake to Jack's mouth. Jack eats the piece smiling his hand slowly going to Jerry's hand wanting to take over. "No way!" Jerry instantly pulls away, "Like I said I don't want anything to happen while your eating," he takes another piece to Jack's mouth. Jack eats it. Jerry continues to feed Jack till the pancakes are completely gone.

"More?" Jack stares at Jerry innocently.

"Mom?" Jerry looks up at her.

"Wait for your stomach to settle. Okay Jack?" she sits towards his ankle.

"Okay," he pouts grabbing Jerry's hand.

"Jack?" Dani looks up at him. Jack looks at her with a puzzled look. "May I look your leg over?"

"Please? It hurts lots," Jack sits up a little. Dani gently and carefully pulls Jack's sock off and rolls up his jeans. Jack squeezes Jerry's hand. Dani's eyes widen quickly getting up getting an ice pack wrapped around his ankle. Jack's breathing hitches pulling his foot away in pain.

"Is it bad?" Jack whines closing his eyes tight squeezing Jerry's hand tighter.

"Yeah. Swollen and bruised," Jerry gently reaches with his other hand to rub Jack's thigh. Dani comes back gently wrapping the ice pack around Jack's ankle, getting a gasp out of Jack.

"Jack can you tell us anything that happened?" Dani sits up a little.

Jack goes a hint paler, "I-I-I don't know," he watches Jerry's hand for a moment before looking back at Dani, "After I told my parents and brother at supper all those weeks ago my dad sent me straight to the guest room after emptying out my pockets so I couldn't take anything with me," he slowly closes his eyes feeling a bit sick.

Jerry takes Jack's free hand into his hand, "You okay?" Jack lets out a quiet whine squeezing Jerry's hands again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Dani reassures slowly standing up.

"I hid in the corner not sure of what was going to happen for what felt like forever," Jack manages to get out, "I don't feel so-" he lets go of Jerry's hands grabbing his stomach. Jerry runs and gets the garbage making sure it is lined with some sort of bag. Jack empties everything he just ate into the bin till he is dry heaving and suddenly passes out.

"Take that outside. I'll get him awake and checked over," Dani carefully sits Jack up making sure to be careful with his head. Jack moans a little grasping tighter at his stomach.

"Jack?" she gently takes his hand. He lets out another moan.

"Mom? Can we just take him to the hospital?" Jerry sits by her.

"I want him awake first," she watches as Jack squirms to sit up a bit better. "Relax," Dani holds her hand behind his head.

"I don't feel good," Jack moans letting his hand fumble grabbing on to Jerry's hand.

"Jack? Can we take you to the hospital please?" Jerry asks in concern.

Jack looks up at him, "Hospital?"

"Yeah," Jerry replies.

"If my mother works there than no if it's a different one then fine," Jack lays back as Dani lets go of his head slowly.


	5. Hospital

Dani gets Jack checked into the hospital while Doctor Fredricks checks Jack over for every other thing. Jerry paces in the waiting room watching the door Doctor Fredricks took Jack. Dani finishes the paperwork going over grabbing Jerry's shoulders, "Jeery. Sweetie, you have to calm down. He'll be fine."

"But mum," Jerry sighs flopping his head against her shoulder.

"But nothing sweetie," she rubs his back, "I know Doctor Fredricks quite well. Jack is in good hands."

"Okay but I'm gonna stay with him as long as possible."

"That's fine," she reassures.

Doctor Fredricks comes in, "Dani and Jerry. He will be fine with a little time."

"What does that mean?!" Jerry snaps standing straight up.

"Nothing bad. Just everything good," Fredricks honestly tells.

"Good?" Jerry asks.

"Go see for yourself. He will need to stay here for a bit but with proper food and lots of water he'll be home in no time."

"Will be sent home with his biological parents," Jerry asks thinking about what little Jack could tell them.

"He should be," Fredricks says.

"He can't be though!" Jerry squeezes his mother's hand.

"Why?" Fredricks asks.

"They kept on hurting him! They didn't stop! His biological family is evil!" Jerry goes running in by Jack while his mother explains what they know.

Jack slowly wakes up as Jerry sits on the bed next to him. Jerry gently takes his hand, "Hi babe."

"Hi," Jack lets out a moan.

Jerry lays there next to him, "I can't have you going back to your parents."

"Please don't make me," Jack manages to get his head onto Jerry's chest while Jerry wraps his arm around his waist, till Jack lets out a sharp painful gasp.

"Oh! Baby you okay?" Jerry moves his hand down, feeling Jack nod against his chest. Jerry smiles ever so slightly knowing for right now Jack is in his arms and is better than before.

Dani walks in smiling at the two boys, "Jack you want to eat a little something again?" Jack doesn't move from Jerry's chest with absolutely no response.

"Jack?" Jerry nudges him a little, "I think he's asleep."

"Leave him be then," Dani sits in a chair, "He needs his rest."

"Mom? Can we adopt Jack?" Jerry looks over at her, his hands securely around Jack.

"You realize you two would not be able to date then right?" Dani honestly tells.

"Oh. That would be weird wouldn't it?" Jerry sighs.

"Maybe someone else will take him in as their own," Dani reaches over rubbing his arm. Jack suddenly sits up with a panicked look on his face.

"Jack!" Jerry sits up grabbing his shoulders. Jack goes pale again colliding his face into Jerry's chest a little paranoid.

"Noooo, no, no, no, no," Jack goes to get up.

"Jack, don't," Dani gets up standing by the bed. Jerry grabs his hand.

Jack slams himself against Jerry again as tears roll down his cheeks, "My parents will kill me!"

"Not now they won't," Jerry holds Jack tight trying not to hurt him, "My mom and I will take care of you."

"They'll find me no matter what," Jack murmurs into Jerry's chest.

"What if a non homo family would adopt you?" Jerry leans Jack back a little.

"What? Why? Can't I just live with you guys?" Jack stares at Jerry in concern.

"If we would adopt you we wouldn't be able to date you know," Jerry studies over Jack's face.

"WHY?!" Jack screams.

"Hush," Jerry rubs his cheek, "Cuz we would be brothers."

"True," Jack sighs laying against Jerry.

"You two relax and I'll get both of you something to eat," Dani walks out towards the cafeteria. Jack and Jerry get cuddled together again just as Kim calls Jerry.

Jerry groans answering, "What?"

"Where are you?!"

"Actually, I'm with Jack."

"JACK?! Where?!"

"The hospital across town."

"Let me talk to him," Kim demands honestly wanting to hear Jack's voice.

"Okay, hold on," Jerry rearranges a little so the phone is by Jack's ear.

"Hello?" Jack innocently asks.

"JACK!"

"Kim?"

"Who else? What happened to you?"

"Too much," he mumbles pushing the phone back to Jerry's ear.

"What does that mean?" she insists.

"What does what mean?" Jerry smirks holding Jack again.

"Shut up. What hospital are you in with him again?"

"That one across town where his mom only works once in awhile."

"Okay, Milton and I will be there soon," Kim looks over at Milton who is watching her every move.

"Okay, see you soon," Jerry hangs up.

"What's going on now?" Jack looks at Jerry a bit confused.

"Kim and Milton are coming to see you," Jerry smiles at him.

"Oh," Jack smiles back, "I like being smaller than you."

"Do you really?" Jerry gently runs his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack ends up falling asleep before Dani gets back with their food.

"Is he asleep again?" Dani asks, getting a simple nod from Jerry. "Do you want anything sweetie?" she asks.

"No. I'm good," Jerry smiles, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. I'll be back in a little bit. Are you two okay if I go on a quick business meeting?" 

"Yeah. We're fine," Jerry smiles as Dani leaves. In a few minutes Kim and Milton come running in, Kim instantly hugs Jack making him wake up with a scream.

"KIM!" Jerry yells, "Why would you do that?!" Jack is sitting up on the other side of the bed staring at her with panic covering his face.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry, I didn't know he was sleeping," Kim reaches over.

"Don't," Jack whines letting Jerry pull him into his chest.

"Hi Jack," Milton sits on the edge of the bed.

"Milton?" Jack looks at him. Milton simply nods, letting Jack hug him.

"Jack. Mom got you something to eat, hoping you can keep it down," Jerry points to the tray of covered food.

"Mmm. Sounds good. Kim? Can you roll that over here please?" Jack reaches a hand out.

"Yeah, if you tell me what all happened to you," Kim sits by Milton. Jack goes pale instantly hiding his face into Jerry's chest.

"Please, don't make him," Jerry holds him close.

"Why? He's got to get it off his chest some time," Kim retortes.

"Just don't please," Jerry pleads. Milton gets up just as Kim pulls him right back down.

"Jack," Kim touches his shoulder making him flinch.

"Kim just leave him, please," Milton insists.

"No," Kim pokes Jack's lower back where he has raw skin making him fling his head back letting out a torchered screech. She pulls her hand away from him letting Jerry hold onto him.

"Don't do that!" Jack finally says something as he goes somewhat limp in Jerry's arms, letting Jerry pull him into his chest.

"What was that about?" Kim stares at the couple.

"That was one of his torments. Most of his pain was on his back," Jerry sort of explains.

"With what?"

"A belt," Jack shudders, his hands gripping Jerry's shirt.

"The metal end of it," Jerry looks down at him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Kim slowly gets up pulling the little cart with food on it in front of them.

"Here, babe," Jerry gets a fork of food ready, as he feeds Jack. Pretty soon Jack is a sleep again his head pressed against Jerry's chest.


	6. Kim's Family

Kim's been thinking about this for awhile now and well she's ready to bring it up to her parents. She knows that if Jack goes back home with his biological family he'll just be hurt more and he'll end up in the hospital again or even possibly dead. She's always wanted a little brother or sister and Jack is 5 months younger than her. She's asked her parents before if they ever wanted more kids and they've both said yes. She thought she would take the oppurtunity of asking them because one of her best friends needs caring parents. It's supper time at the Crawford home, Kim is setting the table, her mother is making supper and her father is sitting at the table reading the paper for the third time that day. Supper is ready, they all sit down and start in like their normal routine when soon Kim looks up, "Mom? Dad?" They both look at her concerned. "I know this might sound really weird but I've been thinking," she trails off.

"Thinking about what, sweetheart?" her mother asks.

"Could we adopt Jack? Please?" she pulls her knees to her chest.

"Adopt Jack?" her father looks at her in amazement.

"Yeah," Kim smiles nervously.

"I thought you two were getting married," her father asks.

"Before I knew he was gay, so know Jerry can have him," Kim honestly confesses.

"We'll talk it over tonight and tell you in the morning," her mother tells her, "okay?"

"Okay," Kim replies. They finish supper, afterwards doing their normal routine and all finally go to bed. Early the next morning, Kim gets up gets ready for school, and sits at the counter with her bowl of cereal.

Pretty soon her mom comes out of the bedroom, "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning mom," she smiles.

"Kim, what colour would Jack want his room painted?" Her mom asks. Kim lets out a squeal going over and hugging her mom.

"What's going on?" Her father asks.

"Thank you guys he's gonna be so happy!" Kim hugs him too.

"You're welcome baby girl," her dad hugs back.

*Later after school Kim and Milton go to see Jack.

Jack is snuggled against Jerry, full of food and ready for a solid nap. Here's his problem, Jerry just told him that Kim and Milton are coming with good news for him.

"Why can't they just get here and tell me so I can sleep," Jack whines as his his keep opening and closing.

"Just sleep and she can tell you when you get up, okay?" Jerry waits for a nod or something but Jack is already asleep. Jerry smiles so glad that his black belt is laying there feeling better.

Kim and Milton walk in side by side both happy to see the both of them cuddled together, contently. "Ahwww," Kim smiles, "I wanna take a picture."

"You know you'll just make Jerry mad," Milton reminds her.

"That's true," Kim sighs, going around to the other side of the bed sitting in a chair by Jack. Jerry lets out a moan, moving ever so slightly not to disturb, Jack. "Hey," Kim smiles.

"Oh. Hey guys," Jerry smiles back, looking between the two of them, "What's up?"

"Just good news," Milton looks over at a bubbly Kim.

"And that would be?" Jerry asks.

"I'll wait till Jack is up," Kim studies Jack's face.

"Oh. That news," Jerry nods looking at Milton, "Any Frank attacks?"

"Nope. But Rudy might stop in. I got a text from him right after school," Milton informs.

"Good," Jerry smiles, "The more karate people in here the better. I don't want his crazy mother in here."

Jack moans pressing his face against Jerry's chest, "Jerry?"

"Yeah," Jerry wraps his arms gently around Jack's waist.

"Who's here?" Jack keeps his eyes closed.

"Kim and Milton is all right now," Jerry informs him.

Jack slowly sits up, "Hey," he smiles, "How's everything?"

"I have great news for you," Kim smiles.

"I'm just here for support," Milton looks over at Kim.

"Like?" Jack looks at Kim.

"My parents are willing to adopt you from your biological family. If you are okay with that," Kim gently grabs Jack's hand.

Jack's face goes blank, while he thinks for a minute, "That would be fantastic!" He half flings himself into hugging her. Kim hugs back surprised that the chair didn't tip over. "If I have to go back to my biological family, I'll probably end up dying."

"That's what we are all afraid of," Kim answers for the other two.

"Jack Brewer to Jack Crawford to hopefully some day Jack Martinez," Jerry leans in kissing Jack, getting one back.

"Jerry and Jack Martinez," Milton can't help but say.

"But for now," Kim says, "Jack Crawford, gonna be my little brother."

"You are older than me," Jack groans a little, "I'm not wearing your old clothes."

"Jack. You're only five months younger than me," she reminds him, "Not that big of a deal."

"I know but I'm just saying," Jack snuggles back into Jerry.

Jerry wraps his arm back around Jack, "How does everything feel?"

"So much better. I'm glad you love me," Jack relaxes knowing he will eventually be in a better home.

"I'm glad you love me too," Jerry smiles.

"Jack," Rudy walks in smiling.

"Hey, Rudy," Jack sits up.

"I heard that there is some big news," Rudy sits on the edge of the bed.

"Kim's family wants to adopt me so I don't have to deal with my crazy family that want to kill me for loving Jerry," Jack informs looking at Kim and back at Rudy.

"That's a way to put it," Jerry sits up.

"That's amazing," Rudy smiles at the two, "The little Crawford siblings."

"Rudy," Jack groans.

"Yes, Jack?" Rudy questions.

"Just don't be weird about it, okay?" Jack pleads.

"Alright. Fine," Rudy looks over at Milton, "Hey Milton!"

"What? Huh?" Milton sits up in his chair.

"Sleeping buddy?" Jerry asks for Rudy.

"It seemed like a really long day because you two weren't there and haven't been," Milton replies.

"We should be back soon," Jack leans against Jerry.

"Nooo," Jerry whines, "Not back to school."

"Sorry babe," Jack giggles a bit.

"At least you'll be there," Jerry pulls Jack in close. Jack notices someone familiar walk past, his face goes a bit pale and blank faced. "Jack?" Jerry asks in concern, "Babe? What'd you see?"

"Jack?" Kim reaches over touching his shoulder.

Jack jumps instantly gripping Jerry's arm, "Don't touch me," he whispers.

"Jack. It's me, Kim," she reassures him. Jack slowly turns around still pale. "You see?" Kim reassures again.

"Yeah. Sorry," Jack looks down at his bed sheets, "I think my mom might be working here tonight."

"Then I'm not leaving," Jerry states.

"I'll stay," Kim grabs Jack's hand.

"Me too," Milton agrees. Everyone looks at Rudy.

"I will," Rudy sighs giving into his students.

"Thanks, guys," Jack gets comfortable more so against Jerry.

"Welcome," Kim relaxes in her chair. Within no time Rudy is messing around with the couch when he figures out how to make it into a weird bed.

"Rudy, what are you doing?" Jack questions.

"It's a bed," Rudy replies poking at it.

"What if Milton and I sleep on that and then you sleep in the chair that Milton is in?" Kim suggests.

"Milton, let me see that chair," Rudy points him to the couch. Milton rolls his eyes and gets up sitting on the once couch now bed thing. Rudy sits down in the chair making himself comfortable, "Oh this is nice for a hospital chair."

"Good, cause you're sleeping there," Kim looks out the window behind Milton.

Kim's mom walks in smiling, "Hello everyone."

"Hi mom," Kim smiles, "Where's Dad?"

"He's coming, just parking the car," she replies, "How you feeling Jack?"

"Much better," Jack answers nearly asleep.

"How long do they think before you're out?" Amy, Kim's mom asks.

Jack tips his head back to Jerry. "About a week or two," Jerry replies for him.

"Oh my," Amy amazes a bit.

"Too long," Jack sighs.

"Kim told you, didn't she?" Amy looks at Jack.

"I can't wait," Jack smiles.

"Wonderful," Amy smiles seeing, Jeff come walking in.

"There's the boy," Jeff walks over by the bed, "I heard that you know."

"Yes. Thank you," Jack moves a little.

"You're Welcome," Jeff looks over at Amy.

"Good thing you feel better," Amy slowly sits down on the bed.

"Me too," Jack gets more so comfortable.

"We are starting on getting a court case to adopt you from your parents. Is that okay?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah," Jack nods.

"You'd be okay with testifying?" Amy looks over at him.

"Of course. I don't want to go back by them," Jack nods.

"Wonderful," Jeff smiles, "You look a little worn out. We'll let you get to sleep."

"It's okay," Jack yawns.

"We'll go and Milton and Kim already told us that they are staying here. We'll see you guys soon," Amy gets up.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping in," Jack smiles.

"Welcome," Jeff looks at Amy.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Kim waves.

"Bye everyone," Amy and Jeff leave. Shortly everyone falls to sleep in their spots.


End file.
